


the first time ever i saw your estate: a tale of lizzie bennet the brick botherer

by naughtycustard



Category: Pride and Prejudice (1995)
Genre: Other, brickk kink, chiimney kink, darcy is wet, deliberatly bad fic, dooor kink, lizzie is buildingsexual
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-21
Updated: 2014-09-21
Packaged: 2018-02-18 07:56:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2340887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/naughtycustard/pseuds/naughtycustard





	the first time ever i saw your estate: a tale of lizzie bennet the brick botherer

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The First Time Ever I Saw Your Estate](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2320130) by Anonymous. 



permbeley loomed large and big, like a building, because it was a building but it was also more than that to eliazbet benneth

"oh my what an impressively big house" thought lizzie to herself "i want to be inside it, or maybe the reverse"

it was gorgeous. it had bricks and windows and _omg chimneys!_ so pointy and justting up from that flat scultped roof! and doors, so many doors, lizzie wanted to go in and out of all of them

"let's go closer" said lizzie's uncle

lizzie didn't reply becaus she was so concentrating on pembrulee and also on the new wet feeling in her panties

"isn't it lovely" said lizzie's aunt

"yes a bit" said lizzie who was not really listening because she was now clos eenough to sTROKE THE HOUSE

suddely, DARCY APPEARED

and je was even wetter than lizzie because he had gone in the lack for dramatic reasons

he was dripping all over the floor but the floor was not inside the house so lzzie didn't care

"hello miss nennet" said darcry

"hello" relpied lizzie without ooking because she just wanted to rub her hands all over the walls

darcu adjisted his sopping wet shit and then cleared his throat "miss bennt may i ask -"

"not now darcey i'm busy" said lizzie and started licking the brickwork

"oky bye" said darcy and rolled off to gloom somewhere else


End file.
